


Lip&Hip

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 金东奎犯了一个很多男人都会犯的错——搞不懂化妆品。





	1. Lip

**Author's Note:**

> 本文纯属虚构，一切人物和事件的名称均与现实无关。

 

Lip

 

作为联盟中人气最高的队伍之一，每次纽约队的签名会或者见面活动队员们总能收到很多粉丝送的礼物。这次也不例外，队员们回到基地的时候看起来好像大采购回来的主妇，每个人都拎着大包小包。可能是对于选手的主观印象太强烈，所以金东奎收到的礼物多数是衣服，护肤品和一些奢侈品，但是老天知道，他真的很想要零食。他从别的队友那里蹭吃了来自日本的巧克力，来自中国的小点心，韩国本土熟悉的膨化食品，还有美国各地稀奇古怪的饮料，每一样他都爱的不行。与之相反，金海成收到的礼物很多是零食和玩具，除了喂饱了金东奎，他已经快收集齐全套排球少年的周边了。

晚饭后金东奎穿着拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒的摸进金海成的房间里，不出意外，他可爱的小水獭正对着屏幕抱着零食津津有味的边看边吃。金海成应该是刚洗过澡，头发湿哒哒的全趴在头皮上。看见金东奎进来他摘了耳机，本来盘坐在椅子上的腿也放了下来。毫不见外的金东奎直接从金海成手中拿走了零食袋子，瞥了一眼后仰头往嘴里倒了一大口，嘎吱嘎吱的嚼了起来。“唔……还不错，挺好吃。”顺手把袋子还给金海成，他又盯上了地上几件还没来得及整理的礼物，“还有别的零食么，晚上我没吃太饱，估计一会儿又该饿了。”

金海成舔了舔手指，确实这包挺好吃的，刚才签名的时候有收到一些零食，不过分不清装在哪个袋子里了。“哥你自己找找吧，我不记得是哪个袋子里有小蛋糕卷，好像还有一包蜂蜜核桃。” 他转过头去看了看地板，先映入他眼前的是金东奎结实匀称的小麦色小腿。目光顺着向上，那张习惯性挂着微笑嘴角的脸庞突然放大出现。金东奎的头都快凑到金海成脸上了，他笑眯眯的问：“今天情绪不怎么好啊，比赛累了吗？”

“昨天没睡好，今天我准备早点睡，你看看那个纸袋子，可能在那里。”金海成转了回去，有些出神的盯着屏幕。

金东奎坐到地上，开始帮金海成“整理”礼物，他打开一个包好的塑料袋，对着金海成的背影说：“那我就拆了啊，”想了想又揶揄了一句“放心吧如果有情书的话我不会偷偷看的。”看着金海成的背影明显僵硬了一下，金东奎笑的更开心了。

塑料袋里是一件T恤，直接放到一边；被蓝色布纹纸妥善包裹的盒子里是一套男式香水小样，品味还不错；牛皮纸袋子里确实有零食，收缴了，不过还有……一只口红？

“喂喂喂海成，快看这是什么！”金东奎举着装着口红的小袋子“哈哈哈哈有粉丝给你送口红了！”

金海成再次转身过来的时候满脸问号，眼镜背后眯成一条缝的眼睛里也能看见迷惑两个字。他歪着头看着金东奎，什么情况啊？

金东奎笑够了，才停下仔细看了看手中的东西。“啊，估计是买完随手放错了，里面还有dutyfree的小票呢。”他隔着塑料袋去读小票上的字 “GIVENCHY..ROUGE INTE什么什么不认识，怎么处理？”金海成也不知道要怎么办，他想了想，“还回去？”金东奎撇了撇嘴，“你记得是谁给你的这一包东西么？你怎么还回去，推特lost & found吗？”这肯定不是个好主意，金海成摇摇头，“还是不要了，要不丢了？”

话音刚落，金东奎已经撕开了包装袋，又三两下拆了纸盒子，一只小巧的黑色长方体躺在他手心里。金海成还没来得及说话，好奇宝宝金东奎已经打开了口红盖子，“如果真有人来找，我就重新买一只还给她……你看这口红是黑色的啊！”

金海成的脸上很少显示出激烈的情绪波动，但是敏锐的金东奎还是看到了他嘴角尴尬的抽动。

总是挂着温柔笑脸，又特别适合红色的金东奎在独处的时候有一定几率会变身恶魔这件事情可能还没什么人知道。

“海成呀，” 他把口红拧出来了一点，然后奸笑着慢慢走向金海成。“你要不要涂给哥看看呀。”

金海成慌忙往后躲，但是游戏椅的靠背撞在了桌子边缘，他整个身体抵在靠背上，皱着眉头用力往后缩着脖子。金东奎一只手撑着椅子的扶手，把金海成压缩在自己身体和椅背的小空间里，看着一脸不情愿的小水獭，他更加肆无忌惮笑着说：“又不是让你穿裙子，你看这颜色，涂上应该就是那个黑天鹅寡妇诶！”

金海成低头看了看口红，黑紫色的膏体仿佛散发着诡谲的光。在相处中他愈发了解金东奎，如果他达不到目的，那么今儿晚上自己估计是没有清净的时间了。想想反正平时上台或者拍摄的时候会被化妆师姐姐涂唇膏，这黑漆漆的涂上估计也就跟吃了墨鱼汁意面一样，诶，舍命陪君子吧。他换了个坐姿，把脸正对着金东奎，英勇就义一样的闭上眼，说：“涂吧。”

金东奎先是亲了金海成肉肉的脸蛋一口，然后拿着口红开始涂。结果两下画下去，想象中漆黑嘴唇的画面并没有出现。“什么啊……”金东奎也露出了疑惑的神色，“怎么是透明的啊？”

看着金东奎没有一丝演技痕迹的表情，逃过一劫的金海成长出了一口气，整个人都放松了下来。金东奎把口红拧回去盖好盖子，随手扔到床头柜上继续坐到地上开始拆礼物，最后夹着一包蛋糕卷，又抓了一包薯条说去洗个澡就去打会儿排位。

金海成继续看了一会儿视频，准备去刷个牙睡觉。突然想起来另个专门和韩国家人联系的手机好像忘在了训练室，他无精打采的开门准备去训练室。今天难得好几个人都在，作为队里U20成员中最乖的一个，拿完手机后他有礼貌的跟队友告别。

“各位我先去睡了，晚安。”

训练室里的几个人不约而同看向了金海成，本来应该是个大家say bye就各忙各的情节，但是现在所有人似乎都在迷惑的盯着金海成。是我脸上有什么东西么？他抓了抓头发，迷茫地环视着队友们。不知道是谁先开始的，总之惊雷一样的爆笑瞬间充满了整个训练室，然后七嘴八舌的声音从四面八方响起“海成啊你的嘴怎么了，你化妆了么？”“还是和刚刚和女孩子在外面偷亲了哈哈哈”“要么就是背着我们吃好东西了吧？”金海成一下羞红了脸，慌忙用手背狠狠搓了搓嘴唇，浅浅的梅子色在他手背上留下了一片带着水光的印记。他有点不知所措的看着手背，还是队内善解人意的主辅助及时帮他开脱：“傻孩子你不会是把口红当润唇膏了吧，赶紧擦了擦了。”金海成又换了只手背去蹭嘴唇，拿上手机头也不回的冲出了训练室。他跑到洗手间，镜子里自己的嘴唇依然透着一抹诱人的粉紫，只能有点生气的挤了满手的洗面奶，然后用力在嘴上揉了半天，才慢慢的把泡沫洗净。抬头看看镜子，口红的颜色是洗干净了，但是刚才几次用力的揉搓让他的嘴唇有些微微的红肿，这让本来就睡眠不足的金海成更加懊恼了。

回到自己的房间的时候睡意全无。金海成躺在床上，无聊的去刷推特上排球少年的同人图。他最喜欢的西谷前辈总是能在烦躁的时候给他一些安慰，希望自己也能成为一个潇洒帅气的选手和潇洒帅气的人。就在这时候门响了，一脸严肃的金东奎走了进来。他洗完澡去训练室的时候听到了之前发生的事情，觉得非常有必要再来看看金海成。

金海成翻了个身背对门口的金东奎，他倒说不上生气，就是觉得突然被队友取笑了一通很不爽，而且……现在根本不知道要怎么面对他，纵然生气，只要看到金东奎的笑脸，对他的气也能消个大半。

“海成呀，”一秒恢复嬉皮笑脸本性的金东奎直接从背后搂住了金海成，“对不起对不起，我真的没想到那个口红是会变色的，我刚才问了姐姐，说要涂上嘴待一会儿之后才有颜色。”他仗着自己比金海成高不少，巧妙的用身体把金海成整个人都拥在怀里，膝盖顶着金海成的腿窝。金海成没什么反应，他又把脸凑过去“生气了？可不能随便跟哥生气呀。”看他依然不说话，金东奎松手坐了起来，拿起之前还在床头的口红，“要不这样，我也涂一个好不好？”他拔下口红的盖子，胡乱往自己嘴上涂了几下，然后一条腿跨过了金海成的身体，泰山压顶一般地俯身下去。

“再生气我就要亲你了哦，”金东奎撅着嘴，夸张地做着表情。“亲到脸上可不知道能不能洗掉咯。”

金海成有点无奈的笑了出来。他扭头看了看金东奎，小麦色的皮肤配上水亮亮的嘴唇，有种既诱人又搞笑的感觉。好不容易把人逗笑了，金东奎心里的石头也落了地。他真的没有恶意要让金海成出丑，刚才在屋里昏黄灯光下那口红刚涂上的时候确实跟透明的一样。他也早早看出来了金海成眼中的倦意，密集的比赛和训练安排加上运营方和粉丝对队伍成绩的期待，压力足以让一个刚成年的青年人感到高处不胜寒，特别是金海成还是一个非常自律和内敛的人。

不过金东奎还是食言了，他亲了金海成一口，戏谑的看着金海成脸上一点点淡淡的口红痕迹。金海成想瞪他，却莫名被金东奎眼里的笑意弄得不好意思起来。随意用手背抹了抹嘴唇，金东奎凑近金海成的耳边，悄声说“我来帮你睡个好觉？”

心照不宣的两个人很快吻在了一起。化妆品特有的脂粉味道融化在口腔，嘴唇上却总是感觉有点黏腻。金海成主动伸出舌头去舔了舔金东奎的嘴唇，得到的回应是更为热烈的亲吻和爱抚。金东奎一只手拽着领子把身上的T恤脱掉，又胡乱的去脱金海成的衣服。趁金海成解裤带的时候他伸手去床头柜里拿安全套，这个心思缜密的小家伙，不知道是怕被发现还是怎么的，把安全套和润滑剂都放在床头柜的抽屉里的盒子里的袋子里，每次不花点工夫还真的拿不到。他戴好套子，扭头看见金海成已经自己挤了润滑剂去涂抹穴口。金海城两腿分的很开，伸向下身的手有些微微的颤抖。金东奎觉得自己心都要化了，他的小水獭总是无意识的做出让自己又爱又怜的举动。他也赶忙挤了一点润滑剂在手上，一只手小心的把手指滑进紧致的甬道，另一只手去抚摸金海成的阴茎。不一会儿金海城的呼吸就急促了起来，眼神也有了些变化。金东奎的手指在金海成的身体里轻轻开合转动，确认他做好准备之后才慢慢的把自己的阴茎抵在入口。

金海成睁开眼看着金东奎，他没戴眼镜，其实是有些看不清楚的，不过那个人的笑仿佛有穿越一切的魔力，总能让人心情愉悦。金东奎抱着金海成分开的腿，慢慢地把自己的阴茎往里送。酥麻和酸痛交织的感觉一下子充满了金海成的大脑，金东奎一寸寸没入的动作对他来说既是温柔又是折磨。金东奎有足够的耐心，在看到身下人脸上的紧张渐渐褪去被情欲所替代之后又弯下腰去亲了亲他才开始动作。金海成咬着自己的手背，眼角已经开始微微泛红。

金东奎的手划过金海成的大腿然后顺着向下直到脚腕，接着把他的双腿举了起来。姿势的改变让埋在金海成体内的硬物似乎开拓了新的区域，他没能忍住一声惊呼，随后又变成了细碎的喘息。金东奎低头把吻全部印在金海成的小腿内侧，偶尔会故意发出一下吮吸皮肤的声音。金海成害羞的想要挣扎，却浑身软绵绵的，只能像是撒娇一样的在金东奎手里扭动。

欢愉嫌宵短，看金海成的眼神已经几近失焦，金东奎不舍的又冲刺了几下然后开始去爱抚金海成的阴茎。看着小水獭羞红了脸射在自己的肚皮上，金东奎也释放在了金海成的体内。

金东奎抓起床边自己的T恤擦干了金海成身上的精液，然后从他身体里退出来。金海成缩成了一团，金东奎慌忙的扔了套子随便擦了几下就重新也回到床上抱住他，去抚摸他的后背，亲吻他的额头。等金海成的呼吸慢慢恢复了平静，他才小声的说，“直接睡吧，明天起床了再洗，嗯？”金海成点了点头，又把头埋进金东奎的怀里。

犹豫了一下要不要回自己房间之后金东奎很快放弃了思考，他伸手关了床头灯，先睡吧，反正队里那些夜猫子们上午也起不来，一切等到明天早上再说，现在，他要陪着他可爱的小动物假冬眠了。


	2. Hip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对，上一章叫Lip，这一章叫Hip，标题废就是这样 :)  
> 还是天雷车，正文和标题和我一样都简单粗暴。

 

战队接到了非常正式的招待会邀请，经理在看了成员的日程之后给没什么安排又比较擅长面对这样场面的朴钟烈，金东奎和金海成发了简讯：后天晚上六点跟我去个活动，要穿正装。

队长结婚的时候花高价定制了西装，金东奎之前工作的时候也准备了正装，平时都穿运动服和宅T的金海成只能拜托了化妆师把她正在读初中弟弟的西装借来穿。那天下午五点不到经理就开始不停的短信攻击交代三个人做好出发准备。金海成洗完澡又吹了头发，对着床上那套烟灰色的西装叹了口气。换上之后他觉得自己最近可能被美国的垃圾食品喂胖了，西装紧绷绷的贴在身上，裤子差一点要扣不上。他打开摄像头检查效果，突然注意到了身后还扔在床上的领带。

金海成不会打领带，他用手机搜了搜视频教程，又上手左左右右尝试了几次。比起给领带打一个妥帖漂亮的结，还是游戏里半藏五杀容易一点。看了看时间，他直接拿着领带敲开了金东奎的房门。  
金东奎已经收拾完了，他穿了一套藏蓝色的西装，里面是白衬衣和黑领带。头一次看见金东奎正装打扮的金海成极力想掩饰自己的羡慕，无论是比例恰到好处的身材还是直击人心的笑脸。他稍微低了头，脸上露出了不易察觉的一丝羞涩。金东奎也是第一次见金海成穿西装，虽然不太合身，但是是跟往常完全不同的风格，看起来精神极了。

“哦哦海成很帅嘛，”金东奎笑的眼睛都眯了起来，“毕业舞会上的闪耀之星就是你了！”

“哥别取笑我了，我不会打领带，能帮我打一下么？”金海成伸手把领带递过去，然后乖巧的把西装外套脱掉，把衬衣的领子竖了起来。

金东奎接过来领带，看了看金海成，把领带绕过他的后颈。不过金东奎似乎在系领带这件事情上也不是特别熟练，他面对着金海成试了两次，发现打出来的效果都不太满意。想了想，还是让金海成去坐到床边，他从背后来打，这样就跟自己打的时候方向一样了。金东奎把胳膊架在金海成的肩头，又伸头去看着前面调整了一下长度，几下就打好了一个服帖的交叉结。站起来走到前面又调整了一下领带的位置，金东奎满足的上下打量着自己的恋人。

金海成道了谢，拿上西装外套就准备往回走。刚转身还没走到门口就被金东奎拦腰抱住。

 “海成啊，”金东奎贴着他的耳朵压低了声音说，“我有没有说过，你有一个特别可爱的小翘臀？”一边说，另一只手就摸了上去，还用劲抓了抓。平时金海成总是穿着宽松的运动裤，金东奎甚至记不起来上次他看金海成穿牛仔裤是什么时候的事情了。现在尺码有些偏小的西裤后面紧紧包裹着金海成的臀部，勾勒出一道饱满的曲线，走起来更是透着一股诱人。

金海成的脸刷一下就红到了耳根，金东奎甚至能感觉到他耳朵上传来的热气，索性直接舔了上去，毫不意外怀里的人立刻哆嗦了一下。金东奎轻轻的啃着金海成的耳廓，手已经开始不老实的伸去了裤腰上扣子的位置。

“哥，我们马上要出门的……”金海成紧张的用两只手压着金东奎的小臂，“别耽误了时间……”

“现在五点一刻，抓紧点时间你甚至等会还能再打一局快速比赛。”边说边夸张的在金海成脸上吧唧亲了一口，挣脱开了他的手就去解扣子，顺手把给他刚系好的领带松了松。

金海成承认自己看见穿着西装的金东奎的时候也有些歪心思，所以也没怎么反抗，配合着金东奎把西裤往下褪了褪，挂在大腿一半的位置。金东奎舔了舔自己的手指，就迫不及待的往金海成后穴摸去。唾液的润滑程度不太够，但是手指伸进去的时候也没有太大的阻碍，修长的中指很快整根就没入了金海成的身体里。金海成手撑在门框上，微微向后仰着头，能听到他轻轻的喘息。看不到他的脸确实令人惋惜，但是现在这个箭在弦上的情况也由不得俩人磨磨唧唧再脱了衣服去床上了。金东奎只能俯下身，喃喃的在他耳边说着悄悄话，同时手也不闲着，温柔的在金海成身体里蜷曲揉搓，直到听到他的呼吸越来越急促，才也解了自己的裤扣，把硬的发胀的阴茎握在手里。

“海成呀，”金东奎一边说着一边把阴茎慢慢的送进金海成的身体，“你看这样像不像十年后我们的生活，穿着西装去上班，然后在午休的时候找个隔间见缝插针的补充下能量。”柱身缓慢的碾过金海成的敏感点，他被语言和身体上的刺激一起冲昏了头，突然胳膊一弯整个上半身软软的趴在的门板上。木门发出一声闷响，吓得金东奎赶紧问金海成有没有磕到。快感让金海成无法出声，他怕自己一个不小心会发出什么更加令人脸红的声音，只能摇摇头，然后把身体扭了过来，回头有点委屈的看着金东奎。在金东奎的眼里这却仿佛是娇嗔的邀请，让他想再欺负欺负可爱的弟弟。此刻小恶魔金东奎再次上线，他抬手照着金海成的屁股上就是一巴掌，没用太大力，倒是发出了一声清脆的响声。金海成的臀肉颤巍巍的抖了抖，内壁也跟着猛地紧缩了一下，把金东奎夹的一阵酥麻。金东奎喘了口气，下身开始慢慢加速。人靠衣装这话不假，穿着衬衣、还打着领带的金海成带给金东奎的视觉刺激让他没多久就觉得爽的不行，然后突然意识到刚才太过于冲动甚至忘记了戴安全套。靠着脑子里尚存的一丝理智在快到极限的时候他从金海成身体里退了出来，然后迅速抓来了床头的纸巾又胡乱抽出来一大把捂在自己下体。顾不上享受那么多，他现在只想赶紧处理下然后去照顾金海成。金海成的眼角有些泛红，金东奎慌忙提上了裤子然后把他抱在怀里坐到床上，一边亲吻一边用手去撸动金海成的阴茎，很快金海成也搂着金东奎的脖子高潮了。俩人就那么抱着坐了一会儿，金海成的头埋在金东奎的肩头，呼吸慢慢平静了下来。

休息了一会儿看时间也差不多了，金东奎又帮金海成重新整理了领带，穿上了外套，还装模作样的帮他抓了抓头发。“你看我说什么来着，现在你去开电脑还能来得及排一把快速游戏呢。”金东奎嬉皮笑脸的在走出房门的时候还不忘逗着金海成。金海成只能强装着面无表情，跟在金东奎身后出了门。

已婚人士朴钟烈穿着烧包的格子三件套，塞了口袋巾，头发梳的油光发亮，估计还洒了半瓶香水，正翘着脚在客厅玩手机。看见大大咧咧往外走的金东奎和脸上带着不正常潮红的金海成一下就明白了刚才奇怪声音的源头。他无力的把手机往旁边一丢，然后绝望的抱着头，为什么啊，为什么作为队里唯一结了婚的人却天天要被硬塞些青春瞎眼狗粮，“我好想我老婆啊！”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 虽然有点尬，但是我想说一下道路千万条安全第一条，safe sex is the best sex :)


End file.
